Doctor Who Oneshots
by snazzycake101
Summary: Bunch of Doctor Who one shots, most of them will be Eleventh Doctor because he is my fav :) This is something that has been on my mind so I just had to do it ;) Let me know if you want more, and I am taking requests for this book!
1. The Doctor Becomes A Babysitter

It was just a pretty normal day on the TARDIS, if you can call anything normal in the TARDIS for the Doctor, Amy and Rory.

The Doctor was fiddling with random switches of the TARDIS while Rory sat on one of the jump chairs reading a book and Amy sat on the steps bored as ever.

For a long while there was a long pause and silence filled the TARDIS, that was until Amy couldn't take it anymore. She jumped to her feat and walked over to the Doctor.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted over.

"What is it Pond?" The Doctor replied as he continued on with his own business. Twirling around childishly, bouncy as always.

"I'm bored!" Amy whined. The Doctor chuckled and responded with a simple, "And...?"

"Let's go somewhere!" She replied. Rory didn't seem to like the idea, all he wanted to do was just stay safe in the TARDIS and read his book peacefully.

"Amy no! Go find something to do, I like these kinds of days. Let's just stay in the TARDIS and relax. We just went on a adventure a day ago." Rory protested.

Amy scoffed, "Pft, so? Come on, don't listen to him Doctor. Let's go somewhere."

The Doctor looked at Amy intently, pondering. Amy stood impatiently, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her feet.

"Why not, another adventure can't hurt." The Doctor finally decided after some agonizing pauses and the long silence.

Rory groaned and sighed. The Doctor immediately bounced over the console, flipping switches and pushing buttons.

The TARDIS than began materializing. Making it's renowned noise that the trio love. The Doctor looked over to Amy and smiled in excitement.

"Come along Ponds!" The Doctor exclaimed as he walked over to the TARDIS's entrance. Amy followed along excitingly while Rory just went with it.

"Welcome to the planet known as-" But the Doctor cut off as he opened the TARDIS doors and frowned when he found himself on Earth.

Amy lifted a brow and looked over to her Raggedy Man in confusion.

"Um...Doctor. We're on Earth." Amy pointed as she peeked through the doors.

The Doctor nodded, "Yes yes I know." He looked around, observing his surroundings. "Yep, this is definitely Earth."

A young woman who looked old enough to be the mother of a small baby. The Doctor noticed and looked over to her.

"Ah! You must be the babysitter! Thank goodness I've been waiting all day!" The woman assumed walking over.

The Doctor was befuddled and confused. He turned around to look at Amy, who unfortunately knew as much as him.

The Doctor turned back to the woman still there, he opened his mouth in attempt to clear things up but it seems like she was in quiet a hurry.

"Great! My name is Gloria, here is my number if you need to contact me for anything. And I'm off to work! I will pay you after I return home." She said all while taking out a piece of paper and ripping it into a smaller pieces, took out a pin and writing down her cell number, while also taking out the key to her house and handing it to the confused Doctor before leaving in a hurry.

The Doctor looked down at the things and over to Amy and Rory. "Ummmm." He mumbled.

"Last time I checked, I was the Doctor...not the Babysitter." The Doctor said.

Amy burst into laughter. "Ha! Well Doctor, you better get on with it!" Rory chuckled along, "Come on Doctor, you can be savior of the Universe and a babysitter too." He teased.

The Doctor sighed and began walking over to Gloria's house, "I've no idea what you guys are going on about, I'm perfectly fine with babysitting."

Amy and scoffed and stepped out of the TARDIS and trailed behind the Doctor with Rory.

"And she absolutely did not need to give me this key, I've got a sonic screwdriver." The Doctor inquired, putting the house key inside his jacket and taking out the sonic screwdriver.

He took it and held it over the doorknob and a clicking noise was heard, signifying that the door is unlocked and put the screwdriver back into his jacket.

"Come on Doctor, she is a normal human being that has no knowledge of Timelords, and sonic screwdriver, how would she suppose to know that you're a nearly 1000 year old Timelord from Gallifrey with a magical blue box that can travel anywhere in time and space with a magical sonic screwdriver." Amy laughed.

"Yes yes I know that." The Doctor replied childishly.

"I'm actually more than fine with babysitting a baby than going on another tiring adventure. I need a breather." Rory said.

The Doctor chuckled and pushed open the door and went inside the house. The house was fairly big, when you walk in through the front door you immediately see the living room and off to the side were stairs to the second floor.

The trio peeked around, walking slow steps, careful not to disturb or frighten the baby. The Ponds followed the Doctor as he wondered around.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver, flicking it open, turning it on and taking a scan around the house.

Using it, the Doctor followed the readings of the screwdriver, went up the stairs and into a room where the now awake baby lay crying.

Amy punched the Doctor irately, scowling at him. "Ow! What was that for!?" The Doctor grunted.

"You woke the baby up!" She spat and went over to pick it up, she gently threw it over her shoulders and began soothing it. Patting his back comfortingly.

Judging by its clothes and the decorations of the room, the baby is probably a girl.

"Does she have a name?" Rory asked. The Doctor perked happily. "Yes! I believe it's...Carly!"

Amy and Rory lifted their brows and looked at the Doctor questioningly. "And...how do you?" Amy asked.

"I speak baby, now...I believe she is hungry. Let's go and see if the mother has left anything for us to feed her." The Doctor said as he walked out of the room.

Amy and Rory looked at each other with their brows lifted. "Did he just say that...he speaks...baby?" Rory tried to confirm.

"Yeah..." Amy's words trailed off before she too walked out of the room while still carrying Carly. Rory shrugged and just went along with it.

"The mother left us milk and specially made baby food for Carly. That is wonderful." The Doctor smiled.

Amy and Rory came in and looked in relief. Amy looked around for the baby chair and when she found it she carefully sat Carly down, who suddenly began crying.

"Oh no don't cry!" Amy panicked as she rushed over to pick her up in attempt to calm her down. The Doctor sighed.

"Give her to me, you and Rory can make her something to eat or drink." The Doctor said as he went over to Amy. She nodded and carefully handed Carly over to the Doctor and went on to prepare something with Rory.

The Doctor took Carly and slung her over his shoulders, rubbing soothing circles in her back. "Don't cry, there are lots of things to be happy about." The Doctor soothed.

Amy and Rory listened on and smiled as they poured the milk into the baby bottle. Amy took the cap and screwed it on.

"Milk is ready!" Amy shouted. The Doctor grinned, "Lovely, come on!"

Amy and Rory came over with Amy holding the baby bottle, she handed it to the Doctor and crossed her arms, intent on asking him something.

The Doctor took it casually and gently popped the bottle in Carly's mouth. He turned to look at his companions, only to see Amy eyeing him mischievously.

"What is it? You're looking funny at me." The Doctor asked as he fed Carly.

"You speak baby?" Amy said with a laugh at the end. "Yes, and five billion languages." He smiled.

Rory dropped his jaw while Amy shook her head and chuckled. "Of course you do." She murmured.

The Doctor's big smile could heard as he returned to feeding the baby. "There...you see? There are lots of things not to cry about." He said playfully.

Finally, the Doctor saw a little smile forming on Carly. "Ayy, that's the smile we were all hoping for."

Amy and Rory laughed along.

Much to the trio's relief, Carly fell asleep almost right after she finished her milk. But she gotten so attached to the Doctor that she refused to sleep peacefully without him by her side and every time he got up to leave she instantly began crying.

So the Doctor decided to stay with Carly for the rest of the time. Amy and Rory was touched when they saw their precious Doctor being playful and kind to a baby.

For the whole time, the Doctor remained in Carly's room as she slept. Watching protectively over her. The Doctor never realized how tired he himself was because he fell asleep along with her.

The Ponds walked in and found the two sound asleep.

"You see, this is what the Doctor needs once in a while. I mean...constantly saving the universe, the earth and other worlds seems very tiring." Rory pointed out as they left the two alone to sleep.

Amy laughed, "I guess but, the Doctor loves it. Saving everything and everybody. No matter how tired he is, he'll never stop being the Doctor."

By the afternoon, Gloria came back home and wanted to give the trio money but the Doctor politely refused.

The three waited till she went back inside the house before heading back into the TARDIS and letting it dematerialize.

"Did anyone notice that Gloria didn't notice three people coming out of a big blue police pox? Or more in fact didn't question about the noise the TARDIS makes as it materializes?" Rory inquired.

But Amy waved it off, "Oh who cares, we got the job done. It's better anyway, we would've have to explain an it would be crazy."

The Doctor chuckled.

Snazzycake101-Sup guys, I decided to do this since I had a little free time. I am deciding to put of my Naruto stories till a long break like Thanksgiving, Winter or Spring break. So beware. But in the meantime, I can finally start updating my other stories.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO IN ANYWAY POSSIBLE

SEE YA LATER YA MOTHERFUCKERS!


	2. Rose

Rose thought she was dreaming, she wished it wasn't a dream. But as Rose was sleeping, in the early morning, she was awoken by the sound she desired to hear more than ever.

Rose slept soundly through the night, that was until the clock struck 6 in the morning. She heard a certain noise she hasn't heard in ages.

The brilliant whooshing noise that the old TARDIS makes every time when it materializes. Oh how she longed to hear that noise.

However, Rose is smart enough not to get her hopes up too much. For all she knows, she could be dreaming. It's not unusual that she would get dreams like this, she was still attached to her Doctor.

But she knows that she would need to be prepared because after all this time, the Doctor may have regenerated once again. But she didn't care, the Doctor is the Doctor no matter what, she will love him no matter what.

With anxiety, Rose hopped out of bed still in her pajamas which consisted of a pink tank-top and blue long saggy pants.

She didn't care anymore, she ran out of her bedroom through her living room and kitchen, out the door and into the sandy beach that she now lived on.

Rose burst through the door and whenever she laid her eyes on what she think it is she nearly broke into tears.

Over in the middle of the sandy beach, parked the beautiful big blue police box that always brought a smile to Rose's face.

The wind blew fiercely in Rose's face, as she covered her face with her hands in order to keep hair out of her face, she slowly trailed over to the TARDIS.

Rose forgot to bring the spare TARDIS key the Doctor gave her, so when she finally approached the front doors, anxiously, she raised her hand in a fist, preparing to knock.

But as she was about to knock, she heard a clicking noise and out of anxiety Rose immediately ducked and hid behind the side of the TARDIS.

Rose heard the door open, her back was pressed against the side of the TARDIS. Inside her chest, her heart was pounding with excitement.

"Doctor! Where are we?" A Scottish female voice shouted from inside. She felt someone peek through the doors. Rose had a nasty feeling of who that someone was.

"I don't know." Someone replied. Rose's heart pounded even harder, she knew it had to be the Doctor. But his voice was different, he must've regenerated.

And it seems like he isn't alone.

"You two stay in there, I'm going to check it out. This place looks familiar." The Doctor said as he finally stepped out of the TARDIS.

This was when Rose finally had the courage to take slow, cautious steps to peek through the side of the TARDIS and take a look at the new Doctor.

He definitely regenerated, his hair was still very unique. Gone with the modern spikes and replaced with a big mess of floppy black hair.

The Doctor now adorned a tweed jacket, a bow tie, black trousers and ankle high black boots. Rose nearly laughed at his new look.

Rose stood back again, her back against the TARDIS and took in a deep breath slowly and quietly before she gathered the courage to step out.

The Doctor turned and froze in his tracks. Rose smiled and stood still as well. Taking in his new looks, trying to accept this new new new Doctor.

"R-Rose...?" The Doctor finally managed to mutter. Rose let out a gentle laugh. "Hi...Doctor."

"I suppose...this is...Bad Wolf Bay?" The Doctor asked in a shaky tone. Rose opened her mouth, laughing while nodding.

This caused a ginger head girl to emerge out of the TARDIS doors. Her face held confusion. "Doctor!" She shouted.

"Ahh Amy! What is it?" The Doctor turned over to Amy with a smile. "Who are you talking to? Who is that?" She asked.

Amy? Rose assumed that she must've been the Doctor's new companion. "Amy, this is Rose Tyler. She is a former companion of mine. It's a long, complicated story. Rose, this Amy..She travels with me now." The Doctor introduced.

Amy raised her brows, "Former companion? How come you never told me or Rory?"

The Doctor didn't bother to answer that question and turned back to Rose and smiled. Tears were filling Rose's eyes.

The Doctor noticed and instantly brought her in for an embrace. "Don't cry Rose Tyler, it's so good to see you again." He comforted.

As much as Rose wanted to respond, she was filled with even more tears and began sobbing into the Doctor's arms. She held onto him like tomorrow won't arrive.

The sobbing drew Rory out and he was taken by surprised to the Doctor hugging a girl that he has never seen before.

"Amy...who is that?" Rory asked. "That is Rose Tyler, apparently a former companion of his." Amy answered.

"Why didn't he ever tell us?" Rory asked. Amy shrugged, "I don't know, but he rarely tells us anything."

Finally, Rose let go of the Doctor and began to wipe away her tears. She looked up at the Doctor and smiled in utter happiness.

"It's good to see you again too, I thought I would never see you again. I see you've gone and done it again." Rose pointed out.

The Doctor immediately knew what she was talking about. "Ahh yes, regeneration. Things happened, I really don't want to remember those memories. I can tell you he went as a hero and that I hope you can accept me as the Doctor."

"New new new Doctor?" Rose teased. The Doctor smiled and chuckled.

"Of course, you are the Doctor no matter what. It don't matter if you changed your face, you will always be my Doctor." Rose assured.

"So, would you like to see?" The Doctor asked. "See what?" Rose lifted a brow in confusion before she realized what the Doctor was talking about.

"Yes!" She grinned. Amy and Rory were utterly confused.

The Doctor noticed his two confused companions and chuckled. "Don't worry you two, I'll explain it all to you." He assured.

With that Amy and Rory stepped back into the TARDIS with Rose and the Doctor following close behind.

"Be warned, I wasn't the only one that changed looks." The Doctor said. Rose looked at the Doctor in excitement.

Rose stepped in and was speechless at the new look of the TARDIS. Gone with the corals and replaced with a glass floor with steps leading up. There was a orange glow to it, and even the actual console has changed.

"What happened?" Rose asked in curiosity. "Oh, my regeneration went awry and destroyed the old TARDIS. Therefore I had to give it time to rebuild. I even have a new sonic screwdriver." The Doctor explained.

He took out the new green with claws screwdriver and handed over to Rose. She took it and looked at it in surprise.

"So tell me, what about the duplicate of me?" The Doctor asked. Rose went silent, the Doctor noticed and placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her over so that he could look at her in the eye.

"It's okay, just tell me." He said softly.

"He...died protecting me from a deadly blast. Since he wasn't alien like you and didn't have regenerative abilities, he died." Rose explained grimly.

The Doctor sighed, "I see."

"Doctor, would you care to explain to me and Rory about what is going on?" Amy asked a little irately.

"Ahh yes, of course." The Doctor responded.

And so the Doctor went on a spew of his long story with Rose, how they met, how she ended up in this world and everything that happened with the Medusa Cascade.

"Oh..." Rory murmured.

"I honestly don't know I got here. It is suppose to be impossible, and even if it were, I would be causing a rift in time." The Doctor explained.

Rose nodded understandingly.

"So Rose, care to fill me in on what has been going with you in this world? Are you still this world's Torchwood?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes I am. We have a new member in the family. Mickey and Martha are together, and I'm back at the shop working again. But I still am a member of Torchwood." Rose filled in.

"Ahh, I see."

"So Doctor what about you? How did you meet these two?" Rose asked.

Once again, the Doctor went on a spew of how he met Amy and Rory, what happened with the Pandorica and the Silence and Demon's run.

"Wow, a lot has happened. I wish I was there, I missed you so much. I've been so lonely here ever since your duplicate died." Rose said sadly.

"Doctor..." Rose said. "Yes?"

"I just want you to know...that...no matter how much you change faces, no matter what...I...I will love you always." Rose smiled tearfully.

Amy and Rory covered their mouths and waited for the Doctor's response.

The Doctor brought Rose into a hug and was nearly in tears too himself. He rubbed soothing circles into her back.

Rose smiled, "It really is so good to see you again. New new new Doctor."

"I love you too Rose Tyler." The Doctor finally said.

Amy and Rory smiled, they were happy for this reunion. The Doctor has suffered so much, he has saved so many lives and helped out so much throughout their adventures, the Ponds think that the Doctor deserves this happiness.

Amy and Rory have realized that under all that bouncy, happy outer part of him was to cover up for all the loss and hardships that he went through. And it hurt them every time to the Doctor cry or in sadness.

It was just unlike him, The Doctor is hope, he is the madman with the magical box that wears bowties, tweeds, braces, fezzes and likes fish fingers and custard. To see him sad hurt his companions.

"Well, I should get going." Rose finally said as she let of the Doctor.

The Doctor nodded, "Alright, you take care. Rose Tyler."

And with that, Rose went out the door. She took one last look at the TARDIS, she stood as she watched her dematerialize before heading back into her house.

"Doctor, do you truly love her? " Amy asked. "Yes, she was the first companion that I had after the Time War. I was scarred, I was broken, I wasn't the Doctor anymore. But, she helped me, she fixed me, she held me together. She was the very essence of me, and when I lost her..." The Doctor stopped, unable to go on. The Ponds could tell the hurt in his voice.

"I see." Amy and Rory murmured.

"But, enough with that. Let's go somewhere." The Doctor clapped his hands together and grinned.

"That's a great idea!" Amy giggled, looking over to Rory and smiling.

The Doctor than began twirling and bouncy around, flipping switches and pressing buttons before finally pulling on the famous red lever as the TARDIS began dematerializing.

Snazzycake101-This was an attempt, sorry if it was cheesy and lame. This was in my head for a while, so I just I had to get it down. I hoped you liked it. I feel like the Doctor is always going to have a torch for Rose and Rose will never stop loving the Doctor no matter what. Sorry if I have accidentally made any characters out of character. Tell me if you want the Eleventh Doctor to meet any other old companions. Maybe even Jack;). I hope you liked it.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM!

SEE YA LATER YA MOTHERFUCKERS!


End file.
